Little Piece of Blue Skye
by TheGirlWithAStory
Summary: Callie had a child 2 years prior to being in the Adams-Foster household, she reveals it to Stef and Lena who are now trying to help bring Aubrey home. Santana and Brittany make an appearance in the last couple chapters. :) ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS OF THE FOSTERS! Story is better then the summary. :)
1. Bringing Aubrey Home

~ CHAPTER ONE ~

Bringing Aubrey home

Callie got off the couch and began folding the blanket she had been using, she looked at Jude who was sitting on the couch watching her every move like a hawk as if she was going to disappear at any second and not come back. "Hey Jude, you know I'm not leaving you again right?" She spoke sincerely, watching him carefully as he nods slowly like he wasn't sure if it was a trick question or if she was being honest. She sat down beside him in the small, confined space and pulled him close like a mother would. Callie looked over at the opening that lead to the stairs and doorway, she saw Lena and Stef standing there watching them. "But what about Au-"Jude started but Callie quickly cut him off, he looked up and noticed their foster mothers looking at them both with a curious expression mirroring each of their faces. "Who?" Stef asked stepping down the small step into the living room and taking a seat in the armchair across from them, Lena repeating Stef's action except she took a seat on the arm rest beside Stef. "It's none of your business." Callie said nervously and a little upset, it wasn't that she was trying to be rude she just wasn't ready to tell them yet. "Callie remember the rule. No secrets in this house." Lena said calmly, looking between Callie and Jude. "Callie, maybe it won't be so bad if you tell them?" Jude spoke softly looking up at his big sister as he spoke. "No Jude, you don't understand. They won't understand." Callie snapped. "Hey! Please don't speak to you brother like that and don't speak as if we aren't in the room and can't hear you." Stef spoke softly before standing up and walked over and sitting beside her, placing her hand on Callie's leg. "Please tell us." This time it was Lena who spoke as she slipped into her wife's old seat.

"A little over two years ago I was dating this guy, his name was Luke and he lived next door to the foster home we were in, one night I was at his house and thighs got a little out of hand and we ended up sleeping together, a few months later I found out-I found out I was pregnant.. When I told Luke e freaked, started telling everyone I was crazy and that I had seduced him. He then told my foster parents and got me and Jude kicked out, when our social worker, Bill found out he said I had a few options, abortion, adoptions or for my child to go into foster care until I was either 18 or found a suitable house that would take us both in as well as Jude. "Callie had tears in her eyes now, but she was not alone because so did Stef and Lena. But unlike them she refused to let them fall. "When I found out the baby was a girl I cried, so did Jude. He was the one who chose her middle name actually, Skye. Her name is Aubrey Skye Jacob." She spoke softly wiping the few tears that had actually managed to escape her eyes and make a trail down her face, she looked to her side at Stef who embraced her into a mothers hug, and for the first time since arriving in the house she hugged back and began balling her eyes out, which surprised both her foster moms and Jude. "Jude, why don't you go upstairs and finish your homework." It was a question, more of a way out for him and he took it, quickly heading upstairs to his and Jesus's room. "Okay baby, can you tell us the rest" Stef spoke gently, moving some hair out of Callie's face. "When I got to the new home they we're really sweet to Jude and I, but I figured out that all they wanted was for me to let them adopt my baby, which of course I didn't. I wanted to know my baby. I want to have my baby." Callie said honestly, running her fingers through her hair, throughout the story sometime Lena had moved to her side and was now embracing her into a hug much like Stef had a few minutes ago, she smiled and hugged her back. "Where is she now?" Lena asked as she released Callie from her arms. "Um, when I was sent to juvie I lost track of her, I still get photos and videos sent to me from Bill but other than that don't know where she is." She grabbed out her phone and unlocked it going into her photo album, she skimmed through the photos before she came across a photo of a small baby in Callie's arms. She smiled proudly as she showed Stef and Lena. "This is Aubrey and me the day she was born. "She looked over at Stef, seeing the tears in her eyes as she stared at the phone, the same reaction coming from Lena. "Well I'll call Bill and have him arrange for Aubrey to be brought here to live with you." Lena says looking over at Callie and Stef. "Seriously!? You'd do that for me?" Callie questioned in disbelief as she looked between Stef and Lena as they both nod at each other and then at Callie. "We love you Callie and we both want you to be happy." Stef said smiling at her as Lena left to make the call to Bill. Callie looked at Stef, nervously running her fingers through her hair. "Are yous sure? What if she doesn't remember me? What are we going to tell Mariana and Jesus? Oh my god and Brandon!" She began having what seemed like a panic attack when Stef's voice came in to sooth her thoughts. "Callie baby, you can tell them whatever you want to tell them." Stef said rubbing her shoulder reassuringly as Lena re-entered the room with the phone in her hand. "I just spoke to Bill and he said she should be here by 10am tomorrow morning. So you don't have to go to school tomorrow or if you want to go for 3hours and we'll bring her up to you when she gets here. It's totally your choice. We aren't going to force you to do anything. "Lena said smiling softly as she looked at her. "Well I think I want to go to school at least to keep my mind off of things. keep myself occupied. I should probably go and find Jude. Tell him what's going on." Callie said before standing up, she went to turn away but turned back hugging both Lena and then Stef, "Yous don't understand how much you both mean to me and how much I love you both. Thank yous so much for this." Callie said softly wiping a stray tear from her cheek before turning and going upstairs to find Jude.

| For a new chapter I need 10 reviews, 2 follows and 1 favorite! :)  
Chapter two has been written just waiting for the above before uploading! :)


	2. The TalkMoms

CHAPTER TWO

Moms

When Callie walked in Jude was sitting on his bed writing down stuff in his school book. She looked over seeing Jesus sitting at the desk using his laptop. "Hey, um, Jude will you come out the back with me for a second? I've got to tell you something." She said, Jude nodded and sat his book down before standing and following Callie down the stairs and out the back door.

"I wonder what they're talking about." Mariana said to Brandon and Jesus as they looked out Mariana and Callie's bedroom window which looked out upon the backyard and patio where Callie and Jude sat talking.

"So Lena and Stef are going to bring her here?" Jude asked excitedly, running his fingers over the wood table. "Yeah, she's being dropped off tomorrow morning while we're at school." Callie said looking over at her little brother, a confused look on his face. "You're not going to be here when she comes home?" He asked the confusion evident in his voice. "I just-I mean I thought you'd be here to welcome her home." Callie smiled at him showing him that he didn't need to be nervous. "Jude, baby it is okay to ask questions, I won't take them the wrong way." She said taking his hand in hers, she smiled again looking into his eyes. "Mitchell said she could be here any time from 10am to 3pm, so I'd rather be at school instead of having to wait anxiously, at least when I'm at school I'll be distracted." Callie says softly looking down at her hands as she fidgets with her nails. "I'm not sure if I should tell the others now or in the morning." She says softly as he grabs her hand and smiles up at her. "Oh Jude, what would I do without you?"

Callie knocked on the door to the mom's bedroom, she knew Stef was inside but didn't want to interrupt if she was getting change or anything, once she was given the all clear she entered, it took 0.2 seconds for her eyes to scan the room for Stef who was sitting behind a basket folding laundry. "What up, love?" Stef asked sitting the folded clothes into the basket and then on the floor before repositioning herself on the bed. "What if she doesn't remember me? I'm her mom and she won't remember me." Callie began saying but was cut short as she hunched over and began to cry into the palm of her hands, Stef began ushering her over to the bed, once Callie got to the edge of the bed she crawled over to her foster mother and lying next to her as Stef wrapped her in a mothers hug. "I'm really glad you and Lena are my moms.." She whispers into Stef's chest as her eyes close and she begins to drift off into a peaceful sleep, if you had told Callie two months ago when she had arrived here that she would be curled up in her foster mothers arms she would have told you that you were lying but now she was experiencing it for herself. "And we are so glad you are our daughter." Stef said running her fingers over Callie's hair soothing her to rest before dinner as her wife, Lena, entered the room and smiled at the sight in front of her whispering to Stef that dinner will be ready within an hour.


End file.
